


Loneliness

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, LeviHan Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocently enough. Just wanting someone to talk to. Then being curled up next to someone for warmth, comfort or just because. It slowly turned into little make out sessions, over the clothes action. Slipping a hand up a shirt or down pants, then into some real messing around. And they knew where that would lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

It started out innocently enough. Just wanting someone to talk to. Then being curled up next to someone for warmth, comfort or just because. It slowly turned into little make out sessions, over the clothes action. Slipping a hand up a shirt or down pants, then into some real messing around. And they knew where that would lead.

Secretly, they both know where it would probably lead when they started sneaking into each other’s rooms at night. They knew one thing would lead to another between them, but they didn’t care. In fact, they were more than ok with it.

That first time, it was Hange sneaking off to Levi’s room. She had been tossing and turning, just restless. She was locked out of her own lab by her own assistant so she’d get some rest. Unfortunately, sleep was not in the cards. She peeked out her door, then tiptoed down the dimly lit hall to his room, unaware of the little toe prints being left behind on the dusty wood floors.

All she wanted was some company. She figured he’d be awake, which he was. Levi sat in his chair, one leg crossed over the other. He looked asleep, but really, he was in the same state as Hange. He welcomed her in because frankly, he could use the company as well. She curled up in bed while he sat in his chair. They talked about random things, told stories from when they were growing up, and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few months later, Levi crawled in bed with Hange. She was surprised at first, knowing that Levi almost always slept in his chair, but curled up into the curve of his body and relaxed. The smell of soap and something else, whatever he used on his hair, she figured. Levi kind of shocked himself when he pulled her closer. It was as if he was acting involuntarily. Maybe it was because he’d bathed her earlier or that deep down, he really wanted some human contact. They each loved the comfort of the other’s body, so much so that they didn’t even have to talk, just curled up and fell asleep.

Then one night, something different happened. It started with Levi. Curled up next to Hange’s body, he laid his head on her shoulder, then, without even thinking about it, planted a tiny kiss on her shoulder. He could feel his face getting red, and he was so thankful she couldn’t see it. Hange was also in a state of shock, unable to move, save for the smile beginning to spread across her face. Did she really just feel that? Sensing no objection, Levi did it again, and again. Moving up her shoulder to her neck. Hange almost let out a moan, but it turned into a sigh, relaxing even more against Levi’s body. She turned around to face him, then planted her lips on his. It felt so natural, yet just a little awkward. It’s not like neither of them had thought about it, but acting on it was a whole different story. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. His hands, tangled up in her hair, pushed her head in to his as if to tell her he didn’t want to separate. It was a tame night, compared to the next few weeks, but one they wouldn’t forget. Neither one would forget tasting each other for the first time, or Hange resting her head on his chest, feeling Levi brush his hands through her hair, hearing his heart beat strong and fast. Levi remembered ever kiss, every touch, and every little noise she made. He wanted to hear those sounds every night.

Their make out sessions got more and more intense. It went from gentle kisses and touches then falling asleep to grasping for each other’s bodies, asses, tits, hips, hands, faces, whatever they could get. In the chaos, Levi’s hand slipped up the back of Hange’s shirt. He rubbed her back, feeling all the scars and bumps from their military lifestyle they’ve accepted. He slide his hands around to her stomach, then, cautiously, up higher, keeping himself fixed on her reaction. She welcomed the wandering hands, so much so that she returned the favor. Her hand, currently on his waist, slid slowly down, like they had a million times before. But this time, they slipped into his pants, down to his bare ass. She squeezed it, pulling him up and closer to her.

They both pulled away from their kiss at the same time and just looked at each other. It wasn’t in shock or horror, it was an understanding. The moment had come, the one they had both been waiting for. They had both been wanting it from day one; they were just too stubborn to say it outright.

Levi hastily ripped off Hange’s tank, which wasn’t well thought out, since her hands were still on his ass. Good thing they were both floundering idiots at this. They somehow managed to get her top and shorts off and his pants down without too much confusion. They had to stay quiet though. Mike next door wouldn’t hesitate to come in and tell them to shut up, even though he and Nanaba have had their fair share of wild nights and Levi never interrupted.

It was a different sensation, feeling their naked bodies pressed against each other as they kissed. Her breasts mashed against his chest. His dick hanging down between her legs as he laid on top of her, kissing her so much as if afraid if he stopped, it’d all end. She ran her hands up his head then laced her fingers in his hair and pulled, just enough to give him a little pain. He kissed his way down her neck, then down to her breasts. He was inexperienced, but knew enough to get by. He licked all around her nipple, then placed his mouth over it, nipping at it ever so slightly. She jumped a little and breathed sharply through her teeth.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispered, sitting up quickly.

“No, it felt great. Just wasn’t ready for it,” she smiled back at him.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? It’s been a long time for me, so I may be out of practice.”

“Honestly, I’ve wanted this for so long. I don’t really know what I’m doing, though. It’s kinda new to me, except what I’ve read about and experimented with on myself.” She felt her face flush and broke eye contact with him. _What an embarrassing thing to admit_ she thought. It was true, though. She thought of Levi sometimes at night, then on occasion, let her fingers wander.

Levi, sensing her shame although not sure why she was ashamed, kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong with that? No one thinks it’s weird when guys do it, why would you be different? It’s good to know what you like and what you don’t.” He whispered in her ear as his hand wandered lower “Did you think it’d feel like this?” He touched her gently between her legs. She was already wet, so he rubbed up and down, watching her reaction, trying to find her favorite spots.

“Better than I thought,” Hange replied with a smile.

Her sweet spots weren’t hard to find. She was so sensitive. He’d run his finger over a spot and she’d arch her back or moan. He loved watching her reaction. She still wouldn’t make eye contact, just close her eyes and turn her head. She was curious though. She reached her hand down to his to feel what he was feeling, to find where he was touching that made her body tense up. Levi wasn’t sure what to do at first with an extra hand down there. She was trying to sync up with his hand, so Levi just took hers in his and continued. “Touch right here,” he whispered in her ear as he lead her hand to her clit. She did felt immediate pleasure.

“Wow. That feels so good!” she breathed. She loved that they were exploring her body together.

“You just keep that up while I do this,” Levi said as he slid a couple of fingers slowly inside of her. He felt her contract against them slightly and heard a quiet moan. That was a new feeling to her. He watched her begin to squirm and fidget. He kept it up until she couldn’t take it anymore. She took his hand and pulled it up to her mouth, licking and sucking his and her own fingers. Levi certainly wasn’t ready for that and let out a gasp.

“Thought you were inexperienced. What made you do that?”

“I may not have the hands on experience, but don’t think I didn’t look some things up. You’d be surprised by what you could find in the libraries.” The ever curious Hange wasn’t going to be unprepared when this moment finally arrived.

“What else did you learn in those books?” Levi asked, his inquiring mind dying to know. Of course she would have been ready for this.

“Well, it has been proven that the penis itself is sensitive, but the most sensitive is the head, right here,” she said as she reached down and gave him a stroke then rubbed her fingers gently over the head. She received a tensed up, almost moaning Levi in return. “I see this is true,” she giggled quietly. She continued to caress his dick, up and down, then gently playing with the head. He had to stop her before he came. He wanted to be inside her, to feel her around him.

Levi took her hands, laid them up by her head, and straddled her. He leaned down to kiss her, then whispered, “Can I?”

Hange kind of panicked for a moment. She’d been wanting this, yes, but was she ready.

Levi sensed this moment of hesitation and said, “We don’t have to if you’re not ready. We can finish in other ways.”

But the more Hange thought about it, the more she wanted it. “No, I want you to! Just can’t believe we are. I’ve thought about this for a long time, but never imagined we would.”

Levi kissed her long and deep this time. “I thought the same thing, but here we are.”

He reached down, rubbing the head around her wet pussy, then slowly slid inside of her. Hange started to tense up, but Levi stroked her face with his free hand, “Relax, it’s a little tight at first, but just relax. I’ll go slow. Just let me know if it’s too much.”

Hange nodded and let out a long breath. “It’s good. It hurts, but God it feels good.” She didn’t know it could hurt while feeling so pleasurable. “Just keep going.”

Levi was careful, sliding it all the way in, then all the way out. He couldn’t believe how good it felt. It was a good thing for him to go so slow, because he was afraid he could come at any moment.

Hange wrapped her legs and arms around him pulling him down closer. The pain was going away, so now all she felt was pure pleasure. He rested his body on top of hers. She reached up, grabbed his face, and gave him a deep kiss.

Levi began to thrust a little bit faster now. Hange caught herself holding her breath. She felt this immense wall building up inside of her. She knew what would happen if she let go.

“You have to breathe, shitty eyes. Just do it. I want to feel you,” Levi whispered in her ear.

Hange nodded, digging her nails into his back.

“If you don’t breathe, I’m going to stop.”

That’s the last thing she wanted. She let go of the breath she was holding, almost panting to get the air she had been depriving herself of. Then it was like a dam broke in her. She clenched around Levi’s dick, almost screaming out. Instead she buried her head in his shoulder. All he could hear was a muffled sound, but what he felt told him everything.

“Fuck, Hange. That feels so good!” He continued, building speed and power. Now that he had felt that, he could come too. “Where do you want me to come?”

Hange dropped her head back on the bed, looking straight into his eyes.

“I can’t hold it, where do want it?” Levi was straining to keep it in. _God, just tell me_ he kept thinking. The seconds felt like years. He wanted to come inside of her so bad, but he couldn’t if she wouldn’t agree to it.

“Do it. Just like this. As hard and as fast as you can. I want to feel you all inside of me,” Hange finally replied, still looking deep into his eyes.

Levi opened his and stared for a minute. “Ok,” was all he could muster.

He braced his arms on the bed on either side of her head, then went as hard and fast as he could. She wrapped herself tighter and tighter around her. The bed, his grunts, her moans, their breathing. Everything felt so loud. Neither one of them cared. It was pure ecstasy.

It took Levi a while to catch his breath, same with Hange. She was inadvertently holding hers again, now feeling light headed from it. She had to close her eyes and focus on her breathing again.

“I told you don’t hold your breath,” Levi managed to get out.

“Yeah, I’ll need to work on that. If that’s ok with you,” Hange breathily replied.

“We can definitely practice more.”

Hange got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up, then brought back a towel for Levi. “I’m not sleeping in that wet spot,” she said throwing the towel at him.

“If you want to sleep in my bed, you will. You made it.”

“You made me make it!”

Levi laid the towel over the spot, then patted it. Hange shook her head as she looked down at the ground hiding her smile, feeling herself begin to come down off the adrenaline high. She didn’t realized how tired she was getting. Levi opened his arms for her. She curled up in them.With both of them still naked, they drifted off to sleep together, curing the loneliness for one more night.


End file.
